DuoDrillon
by Jasynthe
Summary: Nos gundams boys préférés jouent dans une pitite pièce de théâtre.....^^ PG à cause d'un tout pitit baiser....
1. Avant-acte

Disclaimer:Gw ne m'appartient pas,sauf pour les persos que j'invente.Ah!!Et Cendrillon n'ont plus ne m'appartient pas.  
  
Mots Ã  savoir pour pas Ãªtre trop mÃªler: AnÃ´=euh!!  
  
Omae o korosu=S'en ai fini pour toi/je vais te tuer(trucs du genre quoi!!)  
  
pi.eeee....je crois que c'est tout!!Amusez-vous bien!!  
  
Duodrillon  
  
Avant-acte:La rencontre  
  
JasyntheÂ¤toute Ã©nervÃ©e,arrive en courant,un script Ã  la mainÂ¤:LES GARS!!!!!!!!  
  
Jasynthe s'asseoit sur le sofa,entre Heero et Trowa.  
  
WufeiÂ¤plein de point d'interrogation dans les yeuxÂ¤:C'est qui elle??  
  
TrowaÂ¤surprisÂ¤:.........  
  
DuoÂ¤un grand sourire aux lÃ¨vresÂ¤:C'est une de mes fans qui...  
  
WufeiÂ¤en colÃ¨reÂ¤:...qui est entrÃ©e par effraction sur la propriÃ©tÃ© de Quatre.Comment elle a fait pour passer les gardes??  
  
Duo:Et la clÃ´ture en barbelÃ©,et les mines antipersonnelles,et les dÃ©tecteurs de mouvement,et les camÃ©ra de surveillance,et....  
  
WufeiÂ¤toujours fÃ¢chÃ©Â¤:MAXWELL!!  
  
Duo:Non,mais y'a aussi....  
  
WufeiÂ¤de plus en plus en colÃ¨reÂ¤:MAXWELL!!LA FERME!!  
  
Trowa:..........  
  
Duo:Non mais.....Â¤voyant le regard que lui lance les autresÂ¤...D'accord,d'accord...  
  
Quatre:Bonjour mademoiselle......  
  
Jasynthe:Jasynthe!!Juste Jasynthe!!  
  
Quatre:AnÃ´...Bonjour Jasynthe!!On peut savoir ce que vous....tu fais ici??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤tout mÃªlÃ©eÂ¤:Ben...Heero vous a pas dit??  
  
WufeiÂ¤une veine va lui pÃªter dans le front tellement il est fÃ¢chÃ©Â¤:DIRE QUOI??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤de plus en plus gÃªnerÂ¤:Ben....anÃ´...Heero m'a dit que vous n'aviez jamais rien d'interressant Ã  faire,alors je lui ai proposÃ© de vous faire jouer dans une piÃ¨ce de thÃ©Ã¢tre,et il a dit que c'Ã©tait une bonne idÃ©e parce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de jouer au thÃ©Ã¢tre.....  
  
Tout le monde se tourne vers Heero surpris:HEIN?!?!?!?!  
  
DuoÂ¤mort de rireÂ¤:Heero....HAHA!!.....au thÃ©Ã¢tre....HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Heero lui lance un regard mÃ©chant,  
  
DuoÂ¤rit toujoursÂ¤:HAHAHAHAHA!!Je suppose qu'il veut aussi Ãªtre danseur de ballet??HAHAHA!!  
  
HeeroÂ¤trÃ¨s calmeÂ¤:Duo??  
  
DuoÂ¤surpris par le calme d'HeeroÂ¤:AnÃ´.....hai??  
  
HeeroÂ¤toujours calmeÂ¤:Omae o Korosu!!!  
  
Duo part en courant et en hurlant comme un malade,Heero lui court aprÃ¨s,le rattrape,lui donne deux ou trois bon coups de poing et retourne s'asseoir.Duo revient pÃ©niblement.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤chuchotant Ã  TrowaÂ¤:AnÃ´.....Ã§a arrive souvent??  
  
Trowa:Tout les jours!!  
  
Jasynthe:Ah!!...Â¤se remettant de la vue de ces Ã©motions violentesÂ¤...Bon..On commence??  
  
Wufei:On a jamais dit qu'on acceptaient!!  
  
Jasynthe:Heero m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas le choix!!  
  
WufeiÂ¤criant comme un dÃ©foncÃ©Â¤:INJUSTICE!!!!JE REFUSE!!!!!!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤criant elle aussiÂ¤:TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX!!!!!!!!  
  
WufeiÂ¤criant encoreÂ¤:AH OUI????TU NE PEUX PAS ME FORCER!!!!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤s'approchant de Wufei et lui chuchotant Ã  l'oreilleÂ¤:......................  
  
WufeiÂ¤devient blanc comme un drap et finalement devient tout rougeÂ¤:C'est bon,j'accepte....Â¤il se lÃ¨ve et part dans sa chambreÂ¤.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤toute heureuse et retournant s'asseoirÂ¤:Ã€ la bonne heure!!!!!  
  
Quatre:Â¤mal Ã  l'aiseÂ¤:Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤fiÃ¨re d'elleÂ¤:Des choses compromettantes!!  
  
DuoÂ¤tout excitÃ©Â¤:Ah oui??C'est quoi??C'est quoi??  
  
Jasynthe:Je ne peux pas le dire,sinon Ã§a ne sera plus compromettant.Mais je peux toujours te dire ce que j'ai de compromettant sur toi!!Â¤gros sourireÂ¤.  
  
DuoÂ¤avalant sa saliveÂ¤:T'as des choses compromettantes sur moi?  
  
JasyntheÂ¤sourire diaboliqueÂ¤:Ben oui!!Sur tout le monde ici!!  
  
Tout le monde est bouche bÃ©e.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤sourire diaboliqueÂ¤:Ben quoi??Je me suis prÃ©parer avant de venir,je voulais Ãªtre sure que vous jouiez tous dans ma piÃ¨ce.HAHAHAHA!!(rire diabolique).  
  
Personne ne parle.  
  
Jasynthe:Bon ben....je reviens demain Ã ........13h30.Ã€ demain!!!!!!  
  
Elle se lÃ¨ve et se dirige vers la porte d'entrÃ©e.  
  
QuatreÂ¤sortant de sa surpriseÂ¤:C'est quelle piÃ¨ce que l'on va jouer??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤criant en passant la porteÂ¤:CENDRILLON!!  
  
Tous:CENDRILLON?!?!?!  
  
Ã€ suivre......  
  
Alors??C'est pas trop mal non??...  
  
Une tite review p-t... :P 


	2. Acte 1: Rêves interdits

Disclaimer:Gundam pas Ã  moi....Cendrillon non plus....  
  
Et voilÃ ..L'acte 1....Bonne lecture....  
  
Duodrillon  
  
JasyntheÂ¤plein d'entrainÂ¤:SALUT GROUPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TousÂ¤avec moins d'entrainÂ¤:Bonjour Jasynthe.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤avec autant d'entrainÂ¤:ALORS ON EST PRÃŠTS POUR UNE BELLE JOURNÃ‰E DE THÃ‰Ã‚TRE??  
  
WufeiÂ¤qui commence Ã  perdre patienceÂ¤:ON EST PAS SOURD!!!!!  
  
Jasynthe:Ben pourquoi tu cries dans ce cas??  
  
WufeiÂ¤Ã  bout de nerfsÂ¤:Je vais la tuer,je la connais depuis mÃªme pas 24 heures et elle me tombe plus sur les nerfs que Maxwell.  
  
Duo:J'ai entendu!!  
  
Jasynthe:Ã‰h bien Wufie chÃ©rie,tu te souviens de notre entente??  
  
WufeiÂ¤fÃ¢chÃ©Â¤:QUELLE ENTENTE!!!!  
  
Duo:On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas eu ces 8 heures de sommeil.HAHAHAHA!  
  
WufeiÂ¤se lÃ¨ve,sort son Ã©pÃ©e d'on ne sait oÃ¹ et se met Ã  courir aprÃ¨s DuoÂ¤:Omae o korosu Maxwell!!!!!  
  
HeeroÂ¤death glareâ„¢Â¤:Ã‰h!!C'est mon expression Ã§a!!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤criant par dessous les cris de Wufei qui court aprÃ¨s Duo,de Duo qui demande de l'aide,de Heero qui chiale,de Quatre qui demande Ã  tout le monde d'arrÃªter de crier et de Trowa qui....Â¤regard de TrowaÂ¤..anÃ´...ne dit rien mais qui pense trÃ¨s fortÂ¤autre regard de TrowaÂ¤Ben merde,il lit dans mes pensÃ©es!!Â¤petit sourire de TrowaÂ¤ AAAAAAHHHH!!!!Â¤:WUFIE!!!!PENSE....OURSON!!  
  
Wufei arrÃªte de courir et devient tout blanc.Il retourne s'asseoir et Jasynthe lui prend son Ã©pÃ©e.  
  
DuoÂ¤haletantÂ¤:C'est quoi l'histoire de l'ourson??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤feignant l'innocenceÂ¤:Aucune idÃ©e vraiment!!...Bon commencons maintenant..Voici vos textes!!  
  
Jasynthe distribue les textes.  
  
WufeiÂ¤fÃ¢chÃ©Â¤:NON!!INJUSTICE!!IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE JOUE CE RÃ"LE!!!  
  
Jasynthe:Wufie....ourson!!  
  
WufeiÂ¤soudain plus calmeÂ¤:D'accord,je vais le faire.  
  
Jasynthe:Bon!!Des questions,des commentaires??  
  
Duo:Oui!!C'est quoi l'histoire de l'ourson??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤l'ignorantÂ¤:Bon ben j'vous laisse 30 minutes pour mettre vos costume et apprendre le texte du premier acte.Allez Tiguedop!Tiguedop!â„¢(Expression venant de RÃ©al-tv,Ã©mission quÃ©bÃ©coise sur Vrak-TV)  
  
30 minutes plus tard  
  
JasyntheÂ¤Ã©poustouflÃ©eÂ¤:Wah!!Duo!!TÃ© vraiment trop bien habillÃ© comme Ã§a!!  
  
DuoÂ¤un peu gÃªnÃ©Â¤:Merci!!Mais pourquoi c moi qui doit jouer Cendrillon??  
  
Jasynthe:Parce que t'as les cheveux longs!!Bon,oÃ¹ sont Trowa,Quatre et Wufie??  
  
Trowa et Quatre entrent dans la piÃ¨ce vÃªtus de longues robes.Ils traÃ®nent Wufei,lui aussi vÃªtu d'une robe.  
  
WufeiÂ¤Ã  voix basseÂ¤:injustice!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤grand sourireÂ¤:Parfait!!Commencons.  
  
Acte 1:RÃªves interdit  
  
Narrateur:Cendrillon Ã©tait une......  
  
Duo:Ã‰h!!Mais c qui le narrateur??Si c'est pas toi,ni nous,et en plus c pas la voix de Heero,alors c qui??  
  
Jasynthe:C'est pas important!!On continue!!Narrateur??  
  
Narrateur:Oui,merci!!..Cendrillon Ã©tait une jeune fille sÃ©duisante et trÃ¨s jolie.Elle vivait avec sa belle-mÃ¨re et ses deux demi-soeurs Javotte et Anastasie...  
  
Duo:C'est pas la version cinÃ©ma??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤Ã  bout de nerfÂ¤:NON!!C'EST LA VERSION WALT DISNEY Ã‰CRITE!!ON CONTINUE!!  
  
Narrateur:Sa belle-mÃ¨re et ses deux demi-soeurs lui faisaient faire toute les corvÃ©es de la maison pendant qu'elles se pavanaient toute la journÃ©e.  
  
Cendrillon/DuoÂ¤avec une voix plus aiguÂ¤:AHH!!J'aimerais tellement pouvoir sortir dans les bars avec les autres jeunes filles de mon Ã¢ge,me faire un petit ami et ...Â¤voix normaleÂ¤Jasynthe,je doute que ce soit la version Walt Disney,tu devrais le relire.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤qui va pÃ©tÃ© une crise de nerfsÂ¤:ON S'EN FOUT!!JOUE!!  
  
Duo:ok ok!!Â¤voix aiguÂ¤...et allez Ã  l'Ã©cole pour m'instruire.  
  
Javotte/Wufei:Â¤avec sa voix normale et Ã©vachÃ© sur sa chaiseÂ¤:MAXWELL,arrÃªte de te plaindre.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤qui va tuer quelqu'un dans pas longÂ¤:WUFEI!!LE TEXTE!!PREND UNE VOIX PLUS AIGUE!!PIS MERDE T UNE FILLE PAS UN MEC AVEC DES PROBLÃˆME DE DOS!!  
  
WufeiÂ¤voix aigu et se planÃ§ant sur sa chaiseÂ¤:CENDRILLON!!ArrÃªte de rÃªver et travaille!!Les pauvres petites servantes comme toi ne sont pas autorisÃ©e Ã  rÃªver.  
  
DuoÂ¤voix aigueÂ¤:Mais pourquoi??De toute faÃ§on,c'est la 4ieme fois que je lave ce plancher aujourd'hui,il est propre.Â¤Duo lance son chiffonÂ¤.  
  
............................................................................ ..................?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Jasynthe:QUATRE!!!!!QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS??TON TEXTE!!  
  
QuatreÂ¤mal Ã  l'aiseÂ¤:DÃ©solÃ© jasynthe!!C'est que je regardais les motifs de la robe.C'est super beau.Ils ont tous Ã©tÃ© cousu Ã  la main.C'est toi qui l'a fait??C'est du trÃ¨s beau travail!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤gÃªnÃ©eÂ¤:Ahh!!.....Merci!!..C'est pas trÃ¨s dur Ã  faire..Tu n'as qu'Ã ...  
  
Wufei tousse.  
  
Jasynthe:Ah oui!!Le texte!!  
  
Anastasie/QuatreÂ¤voix aigueÂ¤:Tu n'as pas honte de faire Ã§a??MÃ¨re te donne un toit oÃ¹ dormir et un emploi,et toi,tu oses chialer contre Ã§a??  
  
Duo:Non,ce n'est pas Ã§a!!Mais j'aimerais avoir la chance de sortir,de me faire des amies et un petit ami.....  
  
Quatre et WufeiÂ¤riantÂ¤:TOI?? UN PETIT AMI??HAHAHAHA!!Mais qui voudrait de toi,une pauvre petite servante qui ne sais mÃªme pas comment avoir l'air d'une vraie dame!!  
  
DuoÂ¤se lÃ¨ve et crieÂ¤:Ce n'est pas vrai!!Je peux autant avoir l'air d'une dame que Wufei d'une ballerine!!  
  
WufeiÂ¤fÃ¢chÃ©Â¤ :QUOI?????Â¤Ce met Ã  chercher dans le script pour chercher cette ligneÂ¤MAXWELL!!  
  
Jasynthe:CHUUUUTTTTTT!!  
  
Belle-MÃ¨re/Trowa entrant dans la scÃ¨neÂ¤voix aiguÂ¤:Que se passe-t-il ici??Cendrillon?Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas tes corvÃ©es??  
  
Duo:J'y retourne chÃ¨re belle-mÃ¨re.  
  
QuatreÂ¤se prÃ©cipitant sur TrowaÂ¤:Maman,Cendrillon veut un petit ami!!  
  
TrowaÂ¤avec un regard amusÃ© sur le visageÂ¤:Vraiment??  
  
WufeiÂ¤se prÃ©cipitant aussi sur Trowa,s'enfarge dans sa robe et tombe en pleine face.Il se relÃ¨ve en bougonnantÂ¤: %?$/"*&?%!!!DE ROBE!!!  
  
Jasynthe:Ã‡a va Wufei??  
  
Wufei:NON!!!  
  
Jasynthe:Parfait,on continue!!  
  
WufeiÂ¤reprenant sa voix aigue,non sans lancer un regard mÃ©chant Ã  Jasynthe et Ã  Duo qui rit comme un maladeÂ¤:Et elle veut aussi avoir l'autorisation de rÃªver!!  
  
Trowa:Mais pourquoi l'empÃªcher??De toute faÃ§on,c'est ce qu'elle aura de mieux dans sa vie,les rÃªves.Â¤Il s'approche de Duo et le force Ã  se leverÂ¤Ma pauvre belle-fille,regarde dans quel Ã©tat tu es!!Comment espÃ¨res-tu te faire un petit-ami si tu ressemble Ã  ca??  
  
DuoÂ¤plaintifÂ¤:Je vais faire des efforts,je vous le jure.  
  
TrowaÂ¤soupirÂ¤:Si seulement je pouvais te croire.Allez retourne Ã  ton plancher!!Â¤se tournant vers Quatre et WufeiÂ¤Mes filles,j'ai une bonne nouvelle!!Le prince organise un grand bal ce soir pour choisir sa future Ã©pouse et toutes les jeunes filles du royaume sont invitÃ©es Ã  y aller.  
  
Quatre et WufeiÂ¤criant de joieÂ¤:Ahh!!LE PRINCE!!!!!  
  
Duo:toute les jeunes filles??  
  
Tous le regarde Ã©tonnÃ©.  
  
Quatre:Quoi?Tu veux y aller??  
  
Duo:OUI!!POURQUOI PAS??C'est dit:"toutes les jeunes filles sont invitÃ©es".Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller??  
  
Wufei:Mais parce que tu es Cendrillon.VoilÃ  pourquoi!!  
  
Duo:Belle-mÃ¨re??  
  
Trowa:Si tu rÃ©ussi Ã  finir toute tes corvÃ©es et Ã  te montrer prÃ©sentable,peut-Ãªtre que je t'amÃ¨nerai avec nous.Peut-Ãªtre.  
  
  
  
Fin acte 1 


	3. Acte 2: Le bal

Disclaimer:Gundam Wing et Cendrillon ne m'appartiennent pas...  
  
  
  
Duodrillon  
  
Jasynthe:C'Ã©tait vraiment bien la fin de l'acte 1.Bravo!!Bon..tout le monde est prÃªts pour l'acte 2??  
  
WufeiÂ¤fÃ¢chÃ©(comme d'habitude quoi!!)Â¤:NON!!Pourquoi je dois porter une robe??  
  
Jasynthe:Parce que tu joues un rÃ´le fÃ©minin!!  
  
Wufei:Et pourquoi je joue un rÃ´le fÃ©minin??  
  
Jasynthe:Parce que....  
  
Wufei:C'est pas une rÃ©ponse Ã§a!!  
  
Jasynthe:Mais si,mais si!!Allez on commence!!  
  
Acte 2:Le bal  
  
Narrateur:Toute la journÃ©e,Cendrillon travaillait le plus rapidement possible pour avoir le temps de se prÃ©parer pour le bal.Mais sa mÃ©chante belle-mÃ¨re et ses demi-soeurs n'arrÃªtaient pas de lui donner des corvÃ©es Ã  faire.Elle du mÃªme aider ses soeurs Ã  s'habiller pour le bal.La journÃ©e passa rapidement et se fut bientÃ´t l'heure de partir.  
  
Belle-MÃ¨re/Trowa:Mes filles,c'est l'heure de partir!!  
  
Wufei et Quatre arrive.Wufei s'enfarge dans sa robe,tout le monde retient son souffle,mais il rÃ©ussi Ã  reprendre son Ã©quilibre.  
  
Trowa:Cendrillon??Es-tu prÃªte?  
  
Cendrillon/Duo:Non,je n'ai pas eu le temps de me prÃ©parer.  
  
Javotte/Wufei:Dommage!!Hihihi!!....  
  
Anastasie/Quatre:On te racontera comment le Prince aurait fait pour choisir l'une de nous comme Reine.Hihi!!  
  
Narrateur:La Belle-MÃ¨re et ses deux filles partirent donc pour le bal,laissant Cendrillon...  
  
Duo:Non,mais sÃ©rieusement,c'est qui qui fait le narrateur??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤dÃ©sespÃ©rÃ©eÂ¤:Duooooooooooo!!!  
  
Duo:Quoi??C'est important Ã  savoir.Imagine qu'il s'Ã©touffe et qu'il s'Ã©vanouisse,ben il faut dire son nom pour savoir s'il nous entend.Si on ne sait pas son nom,comment on va faire??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤dÃ©couragÃ©eÂ¤:Mais il ne va pas s'Ã©touffer!!  
  
Duo:HA!HA!On ne sait jamais.L'autre jour...  
  
Jasynthe:DUO!!PLUS TARD!!DIS TON FOUTU TEXTE!!  
  
Duo:Mais c'Ã©tait pas Ã  moi Ã  parler,c'Ã©tait encore au narrateur.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤frÃ´lant la crise d'apoplexieÂ¤:MAIS LAISSE LE PARLER DANS CE CAS!!!  
  
Duo:Bon d'accord,d'accord,mais je t'aurais prÃ©venue.  
  
Narrateur:Je peux continuer??Bon,...oÃ¹ j'Ã©tais rendu??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤agrrr!!Â¤:LA BELLE-MÃˆRE ET SES FILLES VIENNENT DE PARTIR EN LAISSANT CENDRILLON SEULE!!!!!  
  
Narrateur:Ah oui!C'est vrai!Merci!!....La Belle-MÃ¨re et ses deux filles partirent donc pour le bal,laissant Cendrillon seule.Celle-ci Ã©tait tellement triste qu'elle couru dans le jardin et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.  
  
Duo:NON!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤surpriseÂ¤:Quoi non??  
  
Duo:Je ne pleuerais pas!!C'est seulement les filles qui pleurent!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤sortant l'Ã©pÃ©e qu'elle avait confisquÃ© Ã  WufeiÂ¤:Veux-tu que je te fasses pleurer pour voir si c'est seulement les filles qui pleurent??  
  
WufeiÂ¤chuchotant Ã  Quatre et TrowaÂ¤:Je savais que cette fille Ã©tait pas nette!!  
  
DuoÂ¤effrayÃ© par la menace commence Ã  pleurer(il tient Ã  prÃ©ciser qu'il fesait semblant...Ã©h pis quoi encore!!^^)Â¤:Bouh!!Sniff!Snif!C'est pas juste!!Je voulais rencontrer le Prince moi aussi!!Bouhhhouhhouhhh!!  
  
Narrateur:Tandis que Cendrillon pleurait,une explosion se fit entendre et dans un lÃ©ger nuage de fumÃ©e,une....JASYNTHE!!!!!!!LA FUMÃ‰E!!!!!  
  
Un Ã‰NORME nuage de fumÃ©e arrive sur le scÃ¨ne.Jasynthe se prÃ©cipite sur la machine Ã  fumÃ©e et tente de l'arrÃªter,mais elle refuse de s'arrÃªter et encore plus de fumÃ©e en sort.Tout le monde tousse et ils sont tous sur le point de s'intoxiquer.Heero arrive d'on ne sait oÃ¹,avec un masque Ã  gaz(oÃ¹ il est allÃ© cherchÃ© Ã§a,on ne le sait pas!!) et se met Ã  se battre avec la machine.En rÃ©sumÃ©,aprÃ¨s dix minutes de bataille intensive,Trowa a la brillante idÃ©e de dÃ©brancher la machine et la scÃ¨ne peut continuer.  
  
Narrateur:Tandis que Cendrillon pleurait,une explosion se fit entendre et dans un lÃ©ger nuage de fumÃ©e,une fÃ©e apparut.  
  
On voit un homme dÃ©guisÃ© en fÃ©e entrÃ© sur la scÃ¨ne.  
  
QuatreÂ¤hors scÃ¨neÂ¤:RASHID?!?!?!?!?!  
  
RashidÂ¤gÃªnerÂ¤:MaÃ®tre Quatre.  
  
Tous regarde Jasynthe.  
  
Jasynthe:Ben quoi,j'avais demandÃ© Ã  mon amie Mary de faire la fÃ©e,mais elle s'est intoxiquÃ© avec la fumÃ©e et elle a du aller Ã  l'hÃ´pital.Comme Rashid Ã©tait dans les environs,il a gentillement acceptÃ© de faire la fÃ©e.  
  
RashidÂ¤Ã  voix basse aux autresÂ¤:Elle m'a menacÃ© avec une Ã©pÃ©e et m'a dit que si je ne le fesait pas,elle rÃ©pandrait d'affreuses rumeurs sur moi.  
  
Wufei:Je vous l'ai dit,elle est pas nette!!  
  
Jasynthe:Bon,on continue!!  
  
Duo:AAAAAHHHHH!!!MAIS QUI ÃŠtES-VOUS??  
  
FÃ©e/Rashid:Mais je suis Rashid!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤dÃ©couragÃ©Â¤:NON!!!DÃ®tes le texte!!  
  
FÃ©e/Rashid:Ah oui!! Â¤prend une voix aiguÂ¤.Je suis ta marraine la fÃ©e.Je vois que tu es triste car tu ne peux pas aller au bal pour rencontrer le Prince.Je peux t'aider si tu le dÃ©sire.  
  
Duo:OUI!!Je vous en pris!!  
  
Rashid:D'accord,j'ai besoin d'une citrouilleÂ¤Duo va la chercherÂ¤,d'un chienÂ¤Duo va en chercher unÂ¤,et de quatre sourisÂ¤Duo va aussi les chercher,mais il s'enfarge dans sa robe,tombe par terre et la cage s'ouvre.Les souris s'enfuient vers les coulissesÂ¤.  
  
TrowaÂ¤hurlant comme un dÃ©chaÃ®nÃ©,debout sur une chaiseÂ¤:AU SECOURS!!!!!!!  
  
QuatreÂ¤surprisÂ¤:Trowa a...  
  
DuoÂ¤surprisÂ¤:..peur...  
  
WufeiÂ¤surprisÂ¤:..des souris??  
  
Jasynthe:Allez comprendre Ã§a!!Le mec est capable de flatter un lion,mais il a peur de minuscules petites souris.  
  
Jasynthe rattrappe les souris,les remets dans leur cage et demande Ã  tout le monde de continuer,tandis que Quatre essaie de faire descendre Trowa de sa chaise.  
  
Narrateur:La bonne FÃ©e transformit la citrouille en carrosse,le chien en cocher et les quatres souris en magnifiques chevaux blancs.Ensuite,elle transforma la robe de Cendrillon en une MAGNIFIQUE robe de soie blanche.  
  
Rashid:Cendrillon,tu dois Ãªtre de retour pour minuit,car aprÃ¨s minuit,le syndicat embarque et il considÃ¨re que c'est des heures supplÃ©mentaires.Donc,Ã  minuit,ta belle robe redeviendra des haillons,et ton carosse une citrouille.Tu as compris??  
  
Duo:Ben oui!!J'suis pas bÃªte Ã  ce point!!Au revoir!!  
  
Rashid:N'OUBLIS PAS!!MINUIT!!  
  
Narrateur:Cendrillon arriva en plein milieu du bal.Lorsqu'elle entra,personne ne l'a reconnu tellement elle Ã©tait belle.Le Prince arriva au mÃªme moment.  
  
Heero entre sur scÃ¨ne.Tous ont le souffle coupÃ©,sauf Wufei qui crie Ã  l'injustice mentalement car Heero a eu un rÃ´le de garÃ§on.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤Ã©merveillÃ©eÂ¤:OUA!!!Heero!!Le costume te prend trop bien!!T super mignon la dedans!!  
  
HeeroÂ¤rougitÂ¤:Merci!Mais les pantalons sont un peu serrÃ©.  
  
Jasynthe:C'est normal,Ã©tant donnÃ© que ce n'est pas des pantalon mais des collants!!Les princes portaient tous Ã§a!!  
  
Heero:Mais c'est pas confortable.  
  
Jasynthe:Mais si,mais si!!Dis toi que c'est comme tes short en spandex mais en plus long.  
  
Heero:C'est pas la mÃªme chose!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤sortant l'Ã©pÃ©e de WufeiÂ¤:MOI JTE DIS QUE OUI!!ALLEZ ON JOUE MAINTENANT!  
  
Narrateur:Lorsque le Prince aperÃ§u Cendrillon,il l'invita Ã  danser.Toutes les jeunes filles Ã©taient jalouses de Cendrillon et tout le monde se demanda qui elle Ã©tait.La soirÃ©e passit rapidement.La grande horloge sonna bientÃ´t les douzes coups de minuit.  
  
Duo:Je dois partir!!  
  
Prince/Heero:Non,je vous en prit,restez!!  
  
DuoÂ¤en courant vers les coulisseÂ¤:Je ne peux pas!!  
  
Heero:Donnez moi au moins un nom!!  
  
Narrateur:Cendrillon s'enfuit Ã  toute vitesse chez elle.Le Prince ne trouva qu'un soulier appartenant Ã  Cendrillon,qu'elle avait perdu dans sa course!!  
  
HeeroÂ¤avec un air full dramatique!!Â¤:Je te retrouverais!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤toute heureuseÂ¤:AAAAA!!!!!ENFIN!!On y est arrivÃ©e.  
  
Fin acte 2  
  
  
  
Chaque fois que je relis cette fic..je me demande vraiment si ce n'Ã©tais pas droguÃ© quand je l'ai Ã©crite...lol....c pas du tout mon genre pourtant....lol  
  
(non non...je suis pas une droguÃ©..)  
  
Mais le meilleur arrive...l'acte 3..c'est mon bÃ©bÃ©... :P 


	4. Acte 3: La fin heureuse

Disclaimer:Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas,Cendrillon non plus....  
  
Duodrillon  
  
Jasynthe:Bon,tout le monde en scÃ¨ne pour le dernier acte!!  
  
Wufei:NON!!  
  
Jasynthe:QUOI ENCORE!!  
  
Wufei:Pourquoi Yuy a eu un rÃ´le masculin??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤mal-Ã -l'aise,sentant le regard d'Heero sur elleÂ¤:Ben...anÃ´...disons qu'il avait des arguments convaincant...hÃ©hÃ©!!  
  
Flash-back  
  
Jasynthe est assise sur une chaise,Heero pointe une arme sur elle.  
  
Heero:Je t'avertis,je veux le rÃ´le masculin,sinon...omae..  
  
Jasynthe:Non,ne le dis pas!!  
  
Heero:...o...  
  
Jasynthe:J'ten pris!!!!!!  
  
Heero:..korosu!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤apeurÃ©Â¤:aaaa!!Il l'a dit!!D'accord,d'accord,tu vas avoir le rÃ´le masculin.  
  
Heero:Et tant que tu y es,fais porter une robe a Wufei.  
  
Jasynthe:Pourquoi??  
  
Heero:Vengeance personnelle!!  
  
Fin flash-back  
  
Jasynthe:HÃ©hÃ©!!...Bon..on commence!!  
  
Acte 3:La fin heureuse  
  
Narrateur:Cendrillon retourna Ã  ses corvÃ©es,tout en pensant au charmant Prince pour qui elle Ã©tait tombÃ© amoureuse.Pendant ce temps,au chÃ¢teau,le Roi vint parler au Prince.  
  
............................................?!?!?!?!  
  
Quatre:Jasynthe,il n'y a pas de Roi!!  
  
Jasynthe:Oups!!J'ai oubliÃ© de demander Ã  quelqu'un de le faire.HAHA!!(rire gÃªnÃ©)Attendez 2 sec.  
  
Jasynthe mit une couronne et la cape de Roi et vint se mettre Ã  cÃ´tÃ© de Heero  
  
Roi/Jasynthe:Bon,on commence.Â¤prend une voix graveÂ¤Mon fils...  
  
Duo:HAHAHA!!Heero!!Jasynthe est plus grande que toi!!!  
  
Tous le regardent en se demandant ce qu'il y a de drÃ´le la dedans.Ils dÃ©cident de l'ignorer.  
  
Roi/Jasynthe:Mon fils,tu dois choisir ta future Reine.As-tu un nom a me proposer??  
  
Prince/Heero:Non,je n'ai qu'une chaussure.  
  
Jasynthe:Une chaussure??Je doute que le peuple approuve le mariage entre un prince et une chaussure.Ne peux-tu pas trouver une jeune fille qui vient avec la chaussure?Je te conseille de faire le tour de toute les demeures du royaume,et de faire essayer la chaussure Ã  toute les jeunes filles.Celle Ã  qui la chaussure ira,sera la femme qui te sera destinÃ©e.  
  
Heero:Mais,PÃ¨re,comment une chaussure ne peut faire qu'Ã  une seule jeune fille??  
  
Jasynthe:Ã‰h bien!Je ne connais pas beaucoup de jeune fille qui porte du 14 comme pointure de soulier!!Allez vas-y!  
  
HeeroÂ¤sÃ©rieuxÂ¤:Mission acceptÃ©.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤mal-Ã -l'aiseÂ¤:Hum!!Ouais!!Sure!!  
  
Narrateur:Le Prince partit donc faire le tour des demeures de son royaume.La derniÃ¨re maison qu'il visita fut celle de Cendrillon.Ni Javotte,ni Anastasie ne purent porter la chaussures,car dans le cas d'Anastasie,la chaussure Ã©tait trop grande et dans le cas de Javotte,la chaussure Ã©tait trop petite...OUA!! Wufei!!T'as des grand pieds!!  
  
Duo:Et ils sentent trÃ¨s fort!!HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
WufeiÂ¤fÃ¢chÃ©(tient ca fesait longtemps)Â¤:MAXWELL!!!!!Â¤il se met Ã  courir aprÃ¨s DuoÂ¤.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤paniquantÂ¤:ARRETEZ!!VOUS ALLEZ BRISER LES ROBES!!JE LES AI SEULEMENT LOUER!!  
  
Jasynthe sort un flaÃ§on de chloroforme et rÃ©ussi Ã  endormir Wufei avec l'aide de tout le monde.  
  
Jasynthe:Bon!!On continue!!C'est presque fini!!  
  
Narrateur:Ce fut bientÃ´t le temps pour Cendrillon d'essayer la chaussure.Elle Ã©tait un peu nerveuse,car elle portait de gros bas de laine et elle n'Ã©tait pas sure que son pied allait entrer dans la chaussure.Mais son pied entra et le Prince l'ammena avec lui dans son chÃ¢teau.AnÃ´...Jasynthe...c'est pas clair....le Prince a-t-il seulement ammener le pied ou il a ammener Cendrillon aussi??  
  
Jasynthe:Ben..au dÃ©but,je voulais que le Prince n'amÃ¨ne que le pied...pour faire plus humoristique,mais j'ai rÃ©alisÃ© que Heero aurait surement vraiment couper le pied de Duo et que Duo n'aurait pas aimÃ©.Alors,le Prince amÃ¨ne Cendrillon au complet.  
  
WufeiÂ¤qui rÃªveÂ¤:Je vous l'avait dit qu'elle Ã©tait pas nette....  
  
Narrateur:D'accord.Le Prince et Cendrillon se mariÃ¨rent le lendemain.  
  
Heero et Duo,l'un Ã  cÃ´tÃ© de l'autre attendent les instruction de Jasynthe.  
  
Duo:Pourquoi tu voulais pas qu'on lise le script de la derniÃ¨re partie??  
  
JasyntheÂ¤gÃªnÃ©eÂ¤:HÃ©hÃ©!!Parce que...Bon lisez et faÃ®tes le!!Â¤Elle leur donne leur texteÂ¤  
  
DuoÂ¤s'Ã©touffantÂ¤:QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HeeroÂ¤regarde Jasynthe avec son death glareâ„¢Â¤:OMAE O KOROSU!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤pas du tout impressionnÃ©eÂ¤:Plus tard!!Bon vous faÃ®tes cette scÃ¨ne ou sinon...Â¤elle sort l'Ã©pÃ©e de WufeiÂ¤..gare Ã  vous!!  
  
Duo:IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'EMBRASSE HEERO!!  
  
Jasynthe:Il y a toujours un baiser Ã  la fin.Alors vous le faites.  
  
Duo:Tu le ferais toi??  
  
Jasynthe:Embrasser Heero??Bien sÃ»r!!  
  
Duo:C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!!  
  
Jasynthe:Mais on s'en fout...vous le faÃ®tes c tout!!Heero??  
  
Heero regarde Jasynthe,puis Duo,et encore Jasynthe.  
  
Heero:Mission acceptÃ©!  
  
Duo:QUOI!!!!!!!  
  
Jasynthe:Parfait!!  
  
Duo soupire.Heero et lui se rapproche de plus en plus un de l'autre.Tous le monde a le souffle coupÃ©,sauf Wufei qui ronfle.Ils ne sont plus qu'Ã  quelques centimÃ¨tres l'un de l'autre et.....  
  
DuoÂ¤se reculeÂ¤:NON!!!!!!!!!JE NE FERAIS PAS Ã‡A!!  
  
HeeroÂ¤death glareâ„¢ Ã  DuoÂ¤  
  
JasntheÂ¤death glareâ„¢ Ã  Duo elle aussiÂ¤  
  
HeeroÂ¤death glareâ„¢ Ã  Jasynthe pour lui avoir piquÃ© son death glareâ„¢ Â¤  
  
Jasynthe:Bon,dans ce cas,je vais vous donner les trucs de mon prof de thÃ©Ã¢tre lorsqu'on ne veux pas embrasser l'autre pour vrai.  
  
Duo:OUIIIII!!!!!  
  
Jasynthe:Bon,soit que Heero t'embrasse sur le menton...  
  
Heero:LE MENTON?!?!  
  
Jasynthe:Ouais!On voit pas la diffÃ©rence,on jurerais que c'est sur la bouche que tu vas l'embrasser.  
  
HeeroÂ¤regarde Duo,puis JasyntheÂ¤:J'ai pas envie d'embrasser le menton de Duo.  
  
Jasynthe:Dans ce cas,tu prends le visage de Duo Ã  deux mains,tu places tes pouces devant sa bouche et tu embrasse tes pouces.  
  
Duo:ComplÃ¨tement stupide!!Ton prof de thÃ©Ã¢tre est complÃ¨tement stupide.  
  
Le prof de thÃ©Ã¢tre de Jasynthe apparait soudain sur scÃ¨ne et commence Ã  engueler Duo pour son manque de professionnalisme.  
  
DuoÂ¤bouchÃ©Â¤:AnÃ´.....d'accord,je vais le faire.  
  
Le prof de thÃ©Ã¢tre s'en va.  
  
Jasynthe:Bon..allez-y les gars.C'est la derniÃ¨re scÃ¨ne.  
  
Heero met ses mains sur le visage de Duo et embrasse ses pouces.  
  
Jasynthe:AH!! Des vrais professionels!!  
  
Narrateur:Et c'est ainsi que Cendrillon et le Prince eurent beaucoup d'enfant et vÃ©curent heureux jusqu'Ã  la fin des temps.  
  
Fin  
  
Jasynthe:Ouais..super les gars!!Vous Ãªtes gÃ©niaux!!  
  
QuatreÂ¤tout tristeÂ¤:J'ai pas eu un gros rÃ´le...  
  
Jasynthe:T'inquiÃ¨te!!La prochaine fois,tu seras le hÃ©ros principal.  
  
WufeiÂ¤se rÃ©veillant soudainÂ¤:LA PROCHAINE FOIS!!  
  
Jasynthe:Du calme Wufie!  
  
WufeiÂ¤ne se calmant pasÂ¤:NON!!JE NE JOUERAIS PAS DANS TA "PROCHAINE FOIS!!  
  
JasyntheÂ¤commencant Ã  pleurerÂ¤:Sniff!Tu...es..mÃ©chant!!Â¤elle s'asseoit,de grosses larmes coulent sur ses jouesÂ¤.  
  
WufeiÂ¤mal-Ã -l'aise(oui oui pour vrai!!)Â¤:AnÃ´.....Jasynthe...Je.....Je suis dÃ©solÃ©....Je vais jouer dans ta prochaine piÃ¨ce..Â¤Il s'en vaÂ¤.  
  
JasyntheÂ¤en pleurant toujoursÂ¤:Il est parti??  
  
Quatre:Oui!!  
  
Elle se relÃ¨ve avec un grand sourire et tend la main Ã  Duo.  
  
Jasynthe:Allez!Crache!!  
  
Duo bougonne un peu et tend un billet de 20 dollars Ã  Jasynthe.Heero et Quatre sont surpris.  
  
TrowaÂ¤Ã  Heero et QuatreÂ¤:Ils ont parier Ã  savoir lequel entre les deux rÃ©ussiraient Ã  faire dire "je suis dÃ©solÃ©" Ã  Wufei le premier.  
  
~**FIN**~  
  
  
  
HÃ‰HÃ‰!!Quand dites-vous??C'est mon premier fic du genre,j'espÃ¨re que vous avez aimÃ©!!Pour ceux qui se demandent c'est quoi l'histoire de l'ourson,ben vous verrez Ã§a dans une suite prochaine...Et vous saurez peut-Ãªtre aussi qui Ã©tait le narrateur..  
  
Duo:OUAIS!!On veux savoir!!!  
  
Jasynthe:Duo??Va-t'en.C'est ma conclusion!!!  
  
Allez @plussss!!  
  
Jasynthe 


End file.
